Divas
by FallenAngel100013
Summary: In this story Bella only feels depressed for like 3 months then snaps instead of being heartbroken Edward left her, she's outraged she left. Oh and shes kinda a badass in this story cuz i cannot stand her zero-self confidence self. Yeah i kinda suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Diva's  
Bella/Paul ff  
In this story Bella only feels depressed for three months then finally snaps instead of being heartbroken Edward left her she's outrage he left. Oh and she's kinda a badass cuz I cannot stand her more zero self confidence self.  
Btw this is my first fanfic ever so be gentle please  
Disclaimer: I am not SM. she created the characters I'm manipulating them to my own personal prefrences.  
CAUTION: VERY,VERY STRONG  
LANGUAGE  
Chapter 1: a night out  
Bella POV  
Pussy assed motherfucker had no right! So he doesn't need me anymore well I NEVER needed him let alone his protection. It's HIS fault James EVER met me and that Victoria is STILL wanting me to become her next meal! It's was his dumbass fault that I wrecked that bike. And it's his fault that that he's a pansy assed cocksuckin bloodsucker!  
I am so happy he left me because he was too damn controlling for MY taste. At least I had jacob. Yes I had Jacob but not anymore... He left me too. I don't even notice the tears running down my face till Charlie pokes his head in.  
"Bells, ya alright?"  
"I'm fine dad. Is it alright if I go out for a bit? I'll be back before midnight."  
"Sure, sweetheart," Charlie looks confused by my sudden urge to go out. Can't blame him I've been fucking comatose for three months.  
"I'll just call Angela and see if she wants to come." I said as I picked up my phone.  
"Okay, well be safe"he closed the door with these words and I listened to his footsteps as he walked away.  
As soon as I dialed Angela's number it went to voicemail . Oh we'll so much for that idea. Maybe jake would like to come... I quickly dial jakes number and press talk.  
Billy picks up,"hello."  
"Hey billy, I was just wondering if Jake would like to out for a bit..."  
"Jakes not feeling too great maybe some other time" I can hear the lie and it hurts me that he would do that to me but life goes on...  
"Oh... Okay billy. Can u tell him I miss him and what ever I did to hurt him. I'm so so sorry"  
"Yeah, sure Bella bye"  
He hangs up before I get a chance to say bye back.  
I get cleaned up and put on some booty shorts , a cobalt blue cami, my favorite pair of cowgirl boots and some eye liner. I style my hair quickly and walk out the door.  
-time skip-  
I drive to a club just outside of port angles called Divas. I knew Jessica and Tyler worked here. Tyler as a bartender and Jessica as a stripper. *eyeroll* as if she ain't slutty enough at school she has to make a job of it. Tells her parents she's workin as a teacher assistant at a freakin Catholic school.  
I walk in and see Tyler over at the bar flirting with five girls at once. I walk over and coo at him"where's my drink, sexy?"  
He's about to reply when he actually gets a good look at my face,  
"Bella!?" The look on his face is hysterical.  
"Hey Tyler," I look at the bimbos and say" scram bitches, no one wants you here". They sneer at me but walk away. Humph that's what I thought.  
"So are ya'll hiring?"  
"Honey if your here for job then yeah anyone else nu uh. only takes certain people. One of the top things he looks for is good looks and a killer attitude. And between you and me babe, you are perfect for the job."  
"Well thanks Tyler. Now where is "  
"I'll take you to him," Tyler takes my hand and leads the way. Two turns right and three doors later I am lookin at one fine specimen that I presume to be .  
" , I presume" I hold my hand out assuming he'll shake it. He doesn't. Okay then...  
" this is my friend Bella she wants a job. As a bartender, she could be my trainee" Tyler smirks  
In response looks me up and down slowly, sensually. "Turn, slowly." I do as he says growing irritated to be looked upon in such a manner.  
"Look here, bub. My eyes are up here, not on my breasts or on my ass so if you don't mind," as I turn to leave Tyler catches my wrist and tells me to stay with his eyes. I slowly turn back.  
"Okay my little firecracker you have the job, and call me William," he smirks," your excused."  
Tyler pulls me out with a "Good day " over his shoulder.  
Okay ya'll tell me what ya think. If I get at least 3 reviews I'll post the next chapter of Divas


	2. Chapter 2: a night out

Diva's  
Bella/Paul ff  
Okay so some of y'all wanted a longer chapter... First chapter I was testin waters chill the cheese out.  
Disclaimer: I sadly am not the all wonderful and awe inspiring SM. I am just a girl who loves twilight to the point it is an unhealthy obsession.

Chapter 2: chance

BPOV

What to wear? I grab a black cami and my black mini skirt. I quickly slip on leggings for the ride there and my combat boots. Grab my bag and stuff my make up, book, deodorant, and cell phone in there.  
Outside my Ducati Monster 696 was waiting for me in all its glory. God I love my bike. I have to thank Jacob when I see him... If I see him. I miss my sun.

I race off to Divas, the whole way thinking what the hell went wrong between me and Jake. Daniel and Clint, the bouncers, greet me at the door,

"Mrs. Swan"

"Hey boys," I wink, grinning seductively. They laugh it off and I keep walking towards Tyler. Joking with the boys always makes me feel lighter.

"Hey, Tyler," I say as I walk up to him.

"Bella! Okay so you ready for a practice run."

"Sure, sure." My thoughts immediately go to Jake and the lightness I was feeling seconds ago vanished. I walk towards the bar and start practicing mixing all the fun, elaborate drinks correctly. The whole time thinking of Jake and his smile.

-Time Skip-3 hours later(2:00am)

I was cleaning yet another spilled drink, watching the throbbing mass of people dancing to deadmau5 when two guys started wailing on each other. I heard bits and pieces over what it's about. Something about Riley touching Jasper's girl improperly . I swear men are a nuisance. I walk over and try to break it up. Stupid decision, I know, but it needs to stop before people get hurt.

I walk in between them just in time to get socked in the face. Sweet mother of Jesus that hurt!

"Ow, fucker. Damn that hurt! Fucks wrong with yall dumb asses? What happened this time!"

"Oh shit. Bella I am so fuckin sorry darlin'. I won't thinkin' bout who I was hittin'! Little sister are you okay?" Jasper exclaims in horror

"Calm down, Tex! Ain't no ones fault but my own. Now what the hell is this all about?" My jaw is half numb and throbbing in time with the strobe lights.  
Riley opens his mouth to explain, "Bella your boy here better learn that he don't own Alice. She's her own person."

I glare at him and say, "Come up with that yourself, dumb ass? Alice is Jasper's girl and don't think that your pansy ass can waltz right up and take her from him!"

"Your right." He appraises me quickly. "So what about you, cupcake?"

I blink. "No motha fuckin cum guzzling cunt is gonna hit first on my sister in law then to call me cupcake!" I get in his face and pull my hand back to punch him when my idiot brother decides to interfere and pull me away.

" is coming over. Calm the fuck down, sis." Jasper whispers in my ear. I instantly relax and wave Clint over and tell him to remove Riley from the premises.

As soon as Clint takes Riley away Mr. Masters blonde hair and green eyes capture my attention immediately.

"Miss. Swan, do I even want to know what happened?"

I raise an eyebrow at this. "I don't know William. Do you?"

"Get back to your station, Swan" he barked (not literally he ain't quilluete or anything) I go to my station like a good little girl and then thought back to last night. I finally got the nerve to go to jake and talk to him.

FLASHBACK:::

I pull up in front of Jakes little red house. I stare at sadly, listening to the rain pound onto the roof of my Chevy. I sit there for a hour, waiting for Jake. I finally see him, Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jared walk out of the woods behind Jacobs house. I get out of the car and walk towards them.

"Jacob!" I yell. He ignores me. Of course he does. Damn prick. Lets see if he can ignore me if I'm in his face. "Dammit Jacob look at me!" I smack him on his chest.

"Bella, leave. Now." The nerve of him.

"After you listen to me! And only after you listen to me!"

"Bella. Please just. Please leave," he whispers. His eyes are pleading me. I can't though. He's my best friend. One week he's complaining about how Sam and his gang got a hold of Embry. The next he's sayin' Sam isn't all that bad, more like a foster dad to the lot of them. Yeah I'd believe that. If he didn't bring the boys in for drinks every Friday night.

"Okay Jake, I will." I see a relieved look pass over his face that fades as quickly as I say my next words. "After we talk." A eerie calm passes over his face with his next words.

"Okay Bella. Lets talk. Lets talk about your bloodsuckers, why don't we?"

"That's a start." My mouth sets into a grim line as I stare up to his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Did you know—"

"That fuckward and is family are vampires? Nooooooo. Why on earth would you say that?" I give him my best no-shit face and continue. "Or were you gonna say that how you and your boys turn into giant wolves? Which first because I really don't care which. Wait I do care. Lets hear about your special little ability, shall we?"

Pure shock is on his face. "How d-d-do y-you know a-about that?"

"Honey you know I stalk you right? Couldn't you hear me? Smell me? See me? I mean good god man are you just like the worst werewolf in the world or what?"

"Damn Bella! And here I thought I was just going crazy! Okay since you already know!" He turns towards the woods and shouts to the sky," Fuck you, Sam! I was right!" And then he's laughing, oh how I missed his laughter! I smile and turn toward the woods to see a disapproving Sam exit. Embry lookin good and happy to see me, Jared being Jared, and Paul being the sexy beast he is.

"Hey y'all! Hey Paul, I think I saw your favorite whore following Riley into a private room last ." I smile, happy to anger him. If I don't get his lust and love at least I get to see him angry. He starts to vibrate but at the same times seems happy.

"Bella! Run!" I hear jake shout and automatically respond to his command. Baby Alpha. I hear a ripping sound from two directions and then growls fill the air. I take Jakes advice and run. All the way home.

::::END FLASHBACK

"Yo, can we get some drinks over here?!"

"Yes sir. Just a moment."

"Well hurry the hell up. My friend here needs to get drunk!" Rude bastard. You can wait 10 more minutes to get drunk. I walk towards that end of the bar.

"What can I get for y'all on this fine evenin'" I look up at the dudes face and freeze.

Mwahahaha I know I'm evil but I need to know who y'all want it to be:  
A. Jacob and Paul  
B. Edward  
C. Victoria  
Or D. An ex of Bella's post-Edward  
Okay it's your choice. Please don't be mad at me for the wait I shall try to update every two weeks or at least once a month.  
With love, Aubrie


	3. Chapter 3

Divas

AN: If you don't realize I'm not SM and that I don't own Twilight, you are a lost and embarrassing cause. Hang your head in shame. You're useless.

Chapter 3: Fuck my life

"Jordan?"

"Hey baby. Miss me?" He smirks. Damn southern bastard.

I turn away and holler for Tyler. "Yeah, Tyler you gotta handle this one. I don't wanna get fired for punchin a payin customer."

"Okay Bella, but you owe me one, sweet cheeks."

"Alright" I kiss his cheek and walk towards the next person... "Jordan what the fuck do you want?"

"You know what I want baby. Or did you forget already?" He leans across the bar and brushes his fingers against my cheek and cups my chin. I glare at him and jerk away.

"You are a lousy excuse of a human being, and need to get a life." He gave me a WTF look. "Here let me spell it out for you. Quit stalking me!"

"Bella, sweetheart, don't you remember all the good times we had? In my room, my kitchen, my living room? You riding my—"

"Shut the hell up Jordan! That was a HUGE mistake, and thank you so very much for reminding me what a lousy lover you were." I'm certain my glare could kill. Why is it not working? Oh right only my active imagination. "Besides I'm taken." LIES. "And he will kick your ass out of here for disrupting the peace of this bar." I see William making his way over. "And here he comes."

"Him?!" He laughs. "Baby he couldn't do a thang to me!" He's lying. I can see the fear rolling off him in waves. I smirk to myself internally.

I walk around the bar go to William and shock the hell outta him. I pull his face towards me. I kiss him with all my might. His mouth is open and I take that opportunity to shove my tongue into his mouth. As I pull away I whisper to him, "please just go with it. He's dumber than rocks and can't take a hint." He smirks and nods his head slightly yet discreetly.

"Okay but you owe me one, Swan." He whispers but makes it look like he is sucking my neck. I slowly pull away and turn towards Jordan.

"Oh right, I almost forgot. William, sweetie this is my ex. Jordan. You know the arrogant pig that's been stalking me for the past two months." I sorta curl myself around William.

"Right, now I remember. The douche bag that had sex with your best friend, Jane. In your house. On your bed." He turns toward Jordan and widens his stance. Defensive and ready.

"Awe, babe you listened to me?" I kiss him on the lips and glare at Jordan with a smile on my face.

"You know what Bella, Jane was so much better at sex than you. She didn't complain when I wanted her to suck me—"

"Go fuck yourself Jordan." I point to the door and, to my surprise, he leaves. But not without reminding me of something I would rather forget. "Oh and your mom, she still screams MY name while we're fucking. Not your stepdad Phil's name, my name. She said hi."

"Oh thank god. He's gone, damn sonofabitch."

"Don't think your off the hook, Swan. You owe me." Lust darken his eyes to the point where they gleam with a predatory intent.

"What do I owe ya?" Crap. Forgotten 'bout that tiny detail.

"It just so happens that I am in need of a sub." His eyes glitter dangerously.

"A sub? As in a sandwich or a substitute?" my eyes widen knowing exactly what he means.

He laughs, "No, darling Bella. Sub as in a submissive. And I want you, Miss. Swan." I wince at these words but quickly recover.

Now its my turn to laugh. "That's cute. How bout I find you a submissive and if by the end of the night I don't have one that you like then I will be your sub."

He smirks. "Okay. You have a deal Miss. Swan. By sunrise i will have a sub. But I'll have you know, I am very picky."With these words his green eyes leave mine seconds before he turns away. Panic infuses into me as soon as I realize what I have done.

I run back to my post reach under the table and pull out my phone. I dial Racheal's number and as soon as she picked up I explained my situation.

"Okay Bella honey. Calm down. what if the so called sub was me?"

"Oh Rach I couldn't do that to you!"

"No I want to. Besides he seems like a nice piece of meat."

"If you say so. Dress nice and be here in a hour."

"'Kay will do. Have you spoken to Jake lately, by the way? He won't talk to me."

"He's your brother he'll talk to you eventually. Just let him work out his issues. Okay? Also I'm wondering how the hell William knew about the Jane issue... Anyways I gotta go, Rach, boss man is payin and I cant stick around and chit chat!"

"Sweetie he probably overheard one of our phone calls."

"yeah its possible. Love ya!"

"Bye Bells, love ya too!"

I hang up and get lost in the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. They are a chocolate brown and are so intense I can't form a coherent thought. Then I realize who they belong to. The LaPush man whore Paul Lahote. I also realize that he's lookin at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Just my luck. And he has... Company. Am I being smite at or do people just think hey let's make Bella's life miserable and embarrassing today! Yeah! Why me?

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Bella?" His voice comes out strangled.

"You work here, Swan?" Paul ignores Jacobs mini panic attack.

"Yeah. What's it to ya, Lahote?"

"Just wondering."

"Riighhhttt... Anyways what do you two yahoos want to drink?" I roll my eyes and grab a pen and paper to write down their orders.

"I would like some whiskey. And hoss man over here wants the four horsemen."

"Good luck gettin drunk and laid."

"You offerin, Swan?"

"You wish, Lahote."

"Yeah I do." He looks at me suggestively. What like I want to jump him? Well I do but he don't have to know that.

"I'll get y'all's drinks. Hold your horses."

Tyler hands me the drinks and I take them to Jake and Paul.

"Here you go boys. And Jacob we need to talk."

"Look Bella... I..."

"Paul go flirt with Jessica." Fuck it hurts to tell him that. He doesn't need herpes he's Mine. Whoa where did that come from?

"Y'all wanna talk? Just say so." Paul walks away but not before his scent wafts towards me. I breathe deeply. Cedar, the forest, and pure Paul. Yummy.

"Jake did Paul or did he not just Imprint on me?"

"Yeah." Jake sounds so sad, so forlorn, so not Jacob.

"So what does this mean for us?"

"Can we still be friends?"

"I don't know can we? Jake it's up to you. Chief."

"Yeah, okay the—"

"Bella come on up. You promised you would dance at least once for me."

"Aw come on Jessica."

"The pole is calling your name. Come on I already got your outfit and everything. Pretty please!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

**Alright guys tell me what you think. Also so sorry for the late update so busy with work and school and my mom was in the hospital. Scary stuff man. Anyways how does a Paul POV sound for next chapter? Yeah? Review please and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:: I am not SM nor do I own twilight. Sadly that means I don't own Paul or Jacob or Embry.

**Okay y'all have to review so I know what the hell y'all want me to write! Understand? Or do I have to write bigger?**

**Paul: is it my turn?**

**Me: yes gorgeous**

**Paul:... Fuck yeah! And Brie. I'm not gorgeous. I prefer the term perfect. **

**Me: Okie dokie then. let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 4:

**Paul POV**

"Dammit Jake! Get over yourself! She doesn't want you okay!? The fucking leech lover doesn't want you that way. To her your just a shoulder to cry on. Her best friend. Nothing more." Coming to my house for no damn reason but to mope about Bella. Even though she knows now. She fucking knows tribal secrets that half the tribe doesn't even fucking know. A fucking pale face.

"Don't call her a leech lover. You don't know what the hell she's been through!" He's in my face spit flying as he try's to control his rage. If he only knew. Bella is a goddess and it hurt that she chose a leech over me. Me! I mean really what the hell is wrong, do I smell or something? I know the leech did, like overripe fruit.

"What and you do!? Well that's a fucking surprise! Whiny ass bitch" and he snapped. I smirked, I win. lunged at me. I shifted and snap at him. We go at it for a minute biting and growling an clawing and just being the animals we are. All frustration coming out at that second. Our every move fueled by our rage and hostility.

(**Jacob**, _Paul_)

**Dammit Paul why can't you grow the hell up! Why the fuck do you even care?**

_Why do you think?! I'm literally in your head. I hear your every thought of Bella, _I sneer. He cringes._ And you don't do a damn thing about it!_

**Your right. Damn you are right. Are you** fucking happy now!?

_Almost. We are goin out, man._

**Sorry, brother. I don't play for that team.**

_Not like that dumbass! I meant we are going to go get drunk, party, get drunker and then get laid._

**I don't know man... Is it really gonna be that hard to get laid?**

_We are doin it. no if, ands, or buts. And no but the drunker you are the easier it will for you to choose your chick._

**Alright. What you got in mind?**

_Divas._

**Alright man. Tonight?**

_Pick ya up at 10._

**10? What no dinner?**

_Go to Emily's beforehand. Damn. I'm gonna go catch some sleep. You got to patrol so good luck. _

**Bye man.**

Paul shifts back as Jake lopes off into the shadows of the forest. And runs into his house. As he drifts to sleep he wonders who the newbie at divas is and what William is gonna put them through. He chuckles at the thought of what happened last time. And let's the darkness take him.

- Time Skip- (10pm) at Divas

"Damn look at them Jake. Tell me what you see! Cuz I see a good fuckin time. Come on. Lets go get some beers."

"I don't know. I might just go home. I ain't feelin it tonight..."

"Aw fuck no you ain't bailin on me now. We just got here!" I look around and see exactly what I'm lookin for. Newbie 5 o'clock. "Come on Jake loosen up. Follow me." I push my way over to the bar through the mass of writhing bodies. As I get closer to the bar I realize I know the newbie. Well fuck me upside down. Ladies and gentlemen the one, the only leech lover Bella Swan. Give her a round of applause everybody. Damn I feel kinda bad for Jake. Lets hope this ends well.

I lean up against the bar, waiting for Bella to come back up from her crouched position. It sounds like she's talking to one of her friends. She hangs up and stands. I freeze. I feel... Wow. There are no words all I know is she is what I live for, breathe for. I know that if a gun was pointed at her, I would take the bullet in a heartbeat. Anything to protect her. I would be her friend, her lover, her brother, her everything. Ah shit. I just fucking imprinted on Bella Swan. Fuck my life.

"Jake!? What are you doing here?" Her voice comes out as a squeak. Aw cute. Wait what am I thinking! I don't want leech leftovers!

"Bella?" His voice comes out strangled.

"You work here, Swan?" I ignore Jacobs mini panic attack and wonder what the hell Masters has planned for her.

"Yeah. What's it to ya, Lahote?" Mm. Girl has bark.

"Just wondering." Damn sue me, I just wanted to know if I would be seein more of her.

"Riighhhttt... Anyways what do you two yahoos want to drink?" She rolls her eyes and grabs a pen and paper to write down our orders. Aw she so adorable when she's frustrated. I wonder what she looks like when she— No. Bad dog, no thoughts about Bella. At least not those kind of thoughts.

"I would like some whiskey. And hoss man over here wants the four horsemen."

"Good luck gettin drunk and laid."

"You offerin, Swan?" The possibilities run through my head faster than a fan girl seeing her favorite celebrity.

"You wish, Lahote."

"Yeah I do." I give her the look. The panty-soaker look. You know, first you smirk but slowly. Not too slow but it's not instantly on your face. The I give her a heated look. Not hot enough to burn her and make her run but hot enough to make her melt.

"I'll get y'all's drinks. Hold your horses." Obviously flustered. Score one for me.

As she walks away I lean towards Jake, "You alright man?"

"Yeah. It's just why the hell this club?"

"It's fun?" At least I tried to give the kid a reason.

Out of nowhere Bella is right in front of us across the bar, holding our drinks. "Here you go boys. And Jacob we need to talk."

"Look Bella... I..." Speak boy. Don't show weakness.

"Paul go flirt with Jessica." Excuse me? I don't want a STD. I would much rather 'flirt' with you.

"Y'all wanna talk? Just say so." I grab my whiskey and walk away, slightly frustrated. With myself and her. Damn does everybody including my ancestors decide to punish me? I mean what the fuck did I do to deserve the damn leech lover? Aw fuck it hurts to think of her like that, I take a gulp of my drink and sit. Suddenly the music is cut. I stand and think. What the fuck is going on...

Suddenly one of Bella's friends yell out from the stage. "Bella come on up. You promised you would dance at least once for me."

"Aw come on Jessica." I hear her yell. I search the crowd for her beautiful face.

"The pole is calling your name. Come on I already got your outfit and everything. Pretty please!" Oh god.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." This ain't gonna end well.

**Okay y'all gonna cut this one off cuz I want the stripping to be in Bella's POV first then I'll go back to Paul's. sorry y'all but please review. I feel like I didn't do real good on this chapter...**


	5. Authors Note

OMFG I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR LIKE NEVERRR UPDATING BUT I SWEAR THATS GONNA CHANGE REAL SOON! ITS JUST I WAS FAILING LIKE ALL MY CLASSES EXCEPT FOR FRENCH (idk how) AND MY MUM MOVED AND MY BF IS BEING A JACKASS TO ME AND I JUST HAD TO COLLECT MYSELF. BUT SCHOOLS OUT SO I HAVE MORE TIME FOR MY LOVELY READERS. NOW I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE A WHILE AND I KINDA LOST MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO PM ME SOME AWESOMESAUCE IDEAS I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THAT AND I WOULD GIVE YOU THE CREDIT OF COURSE CUZ STEALING IS BAD... UNLESS YOU ARE STEALING FOOD FROM YOU BROTHERS AND SISTERS... THEN ITS WAR.

ANYWHO I SHALL UPDATE IN THE NEXT THREE DAYS OR SO. SOOO NEVER FEARO THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR A HIGGLYTOWN HERO! Idk

rawr love you guys, Brie

xoxo


End file.
